Five Times Fiona Saved Michael
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: ...and one time he saved her.
1. Chapter 1

An idea I'm sure has been done before, but I'm going to do it again. This is a collection of five oneshots in which Fiona saves Michael, and one time he saves her. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

1) The First Time

He honestly had no idea how they had gotten the jump on him.

Right after he left the pub, he had been jumped and dragged into a back alley. He had put up a worthy fight, but in the end, he couldn't compete with a blow from a two-by-four to the back of his head.

When he woke up, his arms and legs were tied to a chair. He was in a tiny room, and a dingy light bulb swung slowly from the ceiling. There was no one else around, and he breathed deeply as he struggled against the bindings. They held, and he stopped after a few minutes. What the hell was going on? Where was he?

"Look at you. Seems like you've gotten yourself into a bit of trouble."

He froze. That voice…

Fiona Glenanne suddenly appeared in front of him, a knife in her hand.

"Fiona?"

"Shh…" She ran the blade lightly over his cheek before she cut the rope that was around his legs.

"How did you find me?" he whispered hoarsely. He had met Fiona a week ago in a little pub a few blocks from his apartment. She was beautiful and dangerous, and it was his job as Michael McBride to make her an asset.

"I saw you leave the pub, and I followed." She moved around the chair and quickly cut the rope binding his arms.

He grunted softly and flexed his hands before getting to his feet. "Fiona-"

She grabbed his arm and put the knife away, then produced a Walther from behind her shirt. "Keep your mouth shut." They weren't out of danger yet.

He closed his mouth and nodded. He had been stripped of his weapons, so even if he had a choice, he had to trust her.

Keeping her grip on his arm, she led him to a door that was hidden by the shadows. She opened it, then gently pushed him through.

Once they were outside, she pulled him along until they were a comfortable distance from the house. Then she pushed him into an alley and shoved him against the wall. "What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded, her eyes straying over him in a search for obvious injury.

"They hit me over the head!" he protested, his practiced brogue thick.

"It's a good thing it's so damn thick. Otherwise they could have done some serious damage."

"I don't think-"

"Exactly!" Grabbing his head, she pulled him down. Then she crushed her lips against his.

At first, he was shocked. He knew he couldn't get involved with her, but at that moment, his body and heart trumped logic. His hands settled on her hips, and he roughly pulled her against him. Then he deepened the kiss willingly.

So much for making her an asset.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I just love Fiona saving Michael (and makeout scenes). LOL. This is inspired by the Nickleback song, I'd Come For You, which is such a fantastic Michael and Fiona song. Thanks for reading!


	2. Wrecked

Chapter two has arrived! I actually finished this story already, so I'm going to be able to update regularly. Enjoy the update!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBN

2) The Second Time

Michael Westen knew how to handle a car during a chase. It was one of the many skills a spy needed to have for the job.

Not far behind him was Fiona. She moved her car expertly, her eyes focused on the Charger Michael was driving.

It was a very rare thing, but their cars and the car being pursued were the only ones on the open road. So Fiona couldn't have predicted what happened next…

The car they were chasing suddenly did a violent U-turn, and Fiona could only watch in horror as it collided with the Charger. She slammed her foot on the brake, then jumped out of her car. As she ran toward Michael's car, the smell of gasoline was overwhelming. She could see the driver of the other car slumped over the wheel, but that didn't matter. What mattered was Michael.

She finally reached the driver's side of the Charger and she flung the door open. "Michael?"

His eyes were closed, and there was a gash on his forehead, presumably from the steering wheel. The odor of gasoline was getting stronger, and without hesitating, Fiona leaned into the car and unbuckled the seatbelt. Then she grabbed his arms, grunting with the effort as she pulled him out of the car.

"I swear, you're going on a diet," she growled to his unconscious form as she slowly dragged him away from the Charger. He remained still and silent.

Finally they were a comfortable distance away from the wreck, and Fiona laid him on the sidewalk. Then she knelt down beside him and ran her hands over his chest, checking for any more injuries and reassuring herself at the same time.

"You're okay…"

Later on, he would ask her just how she had managed to pull his limp body out of the Charger and drag him to safety.

And every time he asked, she would always smile and wink.

"Your ass is a lot easier to save when it's unconscious."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hehehe. I'm having a lot of fun with this, and I'm even considering writing a version where Michael saves Fiona five times, or expanding on this. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. Burned

The third time Fiona saves Michael. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBN

3) The Third Time

Spies are not immune to danger. In fact, no matter how much training you have, no matter how many near-death experiences you survive, you have to let your guard down at some point.

Fiona and Sam were squabbling as they drove down the street that would take them to Michael's loft. They irritated each other, but over the years, they had developed a mutual respect and tolerance toward each other. Michael was a huge part of both their lives, so whether they liked it or not, they spent a lot of time together. And through that, they had formed an almost brother-sister type bond.

As the building where Michael was came into view, Fiona's stomach started to twist. She frowned. "Sam, is that… smoke?"

Sam looked in the direction she was pointing, and his eyes widened. His foot pressed on the gas pedal.

Fiona grasped the door in a white-knuckle grip. As they stopped in front of Michael's building, there was no mistaking the smoke curling and billowing around the building. Fiona threw the door open, calling Michael's phone as she raced toward the loft. She had left Michael asleep in their bed hours ago. What if he was still in there?

"Answer your phone, Michael!" Fiona begged as she raced through the gate. Michael's voice flooded her ear and she swore.

Sam raced after her, and as she reached the stairs, he grabbed her around the waist and held her tight. "I called 911."

She struggled against him. "Let go of me, Sam! Michael's still in the loft!"

"Fiona, you can't go up there!"

"Like hell I can't." Silently apologizing, she kneed Sam in the groin. He immediately released her, and she raced up the stairs, ignoring Sam as he called out for her to stop.

As soon as she flung the door open, she could feel the heat and the smoke made her eyes water. But she went inside, shouting Michael's name.

"Michael!"

The smoke made it hard for her to see, and she stumbled over something she didn't quite recognize. Dropping to her knees, she extended a hand and was relieved to come into contact with Michael's arm. Without hesitation, she slid her hands under his armpits. Then she dragged him to the door and outside, into fresh air. "Sam!"

A few moments later, Sam appeared beside her, and together they carried Michael downstairs and to safety by Sam's Caddy. As soon as they set him on the ground, Fiona leaned down and rested her head over Michael's chest. "He's not breathing, Sam!" She lifted her head and looked at Sam with terror in her eyes.

Swearing softly, Sam rested his hands on Michael's chest, and Fiona pinched two fingers over Michael's nose. Then she blew a breath into his mouth. This couldn't be happening.

Sam began chest compressions on his best friend, and neither of them noticed as the fire raged out of control behind them.

"Come on, Michael. Breathe," Fiona pleaded before she breathed into him again. "Breathe, damn you!"

After an agonizing minute, Michael gasped and gagged, his chest heaving as he sucked in the fresh air.

Both Sam and Fiona breathed a sigh of relief, and Fiona turned Michael onto his side and rubbed his back as he continued to cough and gasp.

"Shh… There you go," she encouraged, her free hand running through his hair.

Finally opening his eyes, the first thing Michael saw through his watery gaze was Fiona. "Fi…"

"I'm here, Michael." Sliding her hand under his head, she eased herself between him and the concrete. Then she settled his head into her lap.

Sam looked up at the inferno that was Michael's loft. "We should get him to his mom's."

Faintly they could hear the wail of sirens, and Fiona nodded.

Finally able to take a deep breath, Michael looked up at Fiona and smiled weakly.

She looked down at him, her eyes filled with relief and warmth. He was filthy and reeked of smoke, but she had never seen a more amazing and welcome sight. And later on, when they were at his mother's and he was tucked into his old bed, Fiona sat beside him and lightly stroked his hair.

She didn't let him out of her sight for three days after that.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hehehe, protective Fi. This was inspired by Hot Spot, which is one of my favorite eps ever. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	4. Water

This is probably my favorite of the five scenarios. There are a lot of references to Long Way Back (my favorite episode) and it was just a lot of fun to write. So enjoy, everyone!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

4) The Fourth Time.

Fiona had a bad feeling long before the meeting ever went down.

She and Sam were hiding in the trees, armed to the hilt and ready to storm the pier if even the smallest thing went wrong. Michael was out on the pier, undercover and conversing with a known drug dealer. They had been working this for weeks, and if all went as planned, the woman and children who were hiding in Madeline's garage would be safe from this sociopath who had killed the woman's husband.

Michael and the drug dealer were the only people on the pier, so Fiona was stunned and terrified when a gunshot seemingly came out of nowhere. Sam looked shocked as well, and they looked on in fear as Michael stumbled backward before falling into the water below.

"Michael!" With a swear, Fiona pulled the trigger and watched as the drug dealer fell as well. Trusting Sam to take care of the shooter, she leapt from the safety of the trees and ran at full speed toward the water. Michael hadn't surfaced, and without hesitation she dove into the water.

She stayed underwater until her lungs were ready to explode, then she propelled herself to the surface for air. After repeating this several times, she dove under again. Her hand finally came into contact with Michael's shirt, and she latched onto it, pulling him with her as she kicked furiously toward the surface. As they broke the water's surface, she heard Sam shout her name. He was leaning over the edge of the pier, his eyes filled with worry.

"Fiona!"

Gasping, Fiona pulled Michael toward the pier. "Help me, Sam!"

As soon as they were within reach, Sam grabbed Michael's arms and lifted him onto the warm wood of the pier. Then he grabbed Fiona and pulled her up as well. "You okay, Fi?" he demanded as she gasped.

She waved him off and crawled over to Michael's side. "Michael?" His face was pale, and blood oozed from the wound in his shoulder.

Sam ripped a strip of material from his shirt and used it as a makeshift bandage for his best friend's shoulder.

Fiona pressed her fingers to Michael's neck. His pulse was weak, and he was barely breathing. As gently as she could, she rolled him onto his uninjured side. Then she thumped his back with her fist to clear any water from his lungs.

After a few moments, he started to cough up the remaining water in his lungs. Fiona sighed in relief and gently rubbed his back. "That's it, Michael," she soothed.

Sam sighed and ran his trembling hands through his hair. "Thank God…"

Fiona listened as Michael's breathing finally evened out. "He's still unconscious. We need to get him out of here before more of that bastard's bodyguards show up."

Sam agreed, and together they managed to carry Michael to the Charger. Sam opened the door to the backseat, and Fiona slid in first. Then she helped Sam settle Michael into her arms.

Once Michael was settled, Sam shut the door and rushed around to the driver's side. He could hear Fiona speaking softly to Michael as he slid into the driver's seat and started the car. The engine roared as Sam shoved his foot against the gas pedal and they peeled out of the area.

As they flew down the road in the direction of Madeline's home, Fiona cradled Michael close to her and gently smoothed his damp hair back.

"Next time, I'm going with you."

The End.

A/N: Love protective Fi! Thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. Explode

Okay, this will be the last time Fiona saves Michael. The next chapter is the last chapter, and it will be Michael saving Fiona. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBN

5) The Fifth Time

In their line of work, eventually a spy has to trust someone. Whether it's trusting them to perform a job correctly, to come through on a deal, or even something as simple as having your back, eventually you have to trust _someone_.

In Michael Westen's case, he was lucky enough to have four people he could trust so deeply. His mother, Sam Axe, Jesse Porter, and the woman he loved, Fiona Glenanne. While he trusted the first three without reservation, Fiona was the one he trusted with not only his life, but his heart as well.

So when she had said she had a bad feeling about this meeting, he wish he had listened.

The meeting went down in a warehouse. He was undercover as a human trafficker, and the goal was to save the lives of three women who were locked on a cage on the opposite end of the warehouse. He could see their frightened faces, but he couldn't break character to reassure them, or they would all wind up dead. And he would be damned if he let that happen. So he played the part of a sleazy trafficker and ignored his skin as it crawled.

One of the bodyguards was staring intently at the window, and Michael knew something was wrong before a word was ever said. He was in trouble.

"Hey, boss, there's someone out there! I think this guy is Vice!"

The man in charge, Saunders, gave Michael an evil look. "I knew there was something off about you!" Already paranoid, he pointed his gun at Michael.

Swearing softly, Michael's expression turned to one of confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm not a cop!"

"Sure you're not." Saunders aimed the gun at Michael's head and pulled the trigger.

Outside, Fiona was itching to move. Sam and Jesse flanked her, and they all had guns trained on the warehouse. Michael had been in there for way too long. Something wasn't right.

"Sam, I-"

Fiona was cut off by the sound of gunfire. Before they could move, the ground rocked beneath them moments later as an explosion nearly deafened them. Fiona was stunned momentarily, but before Jesse and Sam could stop her, she took off out of the cover of the trees and ran toward the warehouse. Michael was still inside. She had to get him out of there.

Yelling for her, Jesse and Sam chased after Fiona, their guns still clutched in their hands.

She had an idea of where Michael was inside, and without hesitation, Fiona raced inside. Through the heat and smoke, she saw four prone forms on the ground, and she could hear the shrieks of the frightened women who were trapped a distance away. "Michael!"

Jesse and Sam were moments behind her, and as soon as she saw them, she lifted the keys off of one of the bodies and threw them at Sam. "Get the girls out!" she ordered, coughing.

Without hesitation, Sam and Jesse rushed across the floor. Fiona could hear them opening the cage, but she was focused on Michael, who wasn't moving and she wasn't sure if he was breathing.

As fast as they could manage, Sam and Jesse got the women out of the cage. Then Jesse led them to safety outside, while Sam came back to Michael and Fiona. "Is he okay?"

"We have to get him out of here!" The heat was unimaginable, and she clutched at the fabric of Michael's shirt.

Nodding, Sam leaned down and slid his hands under Michael's arms. Fiona got to her feet and grabbed Michael's legs, and as fast as they could manage, they carried Michael out of the burning warehouse.

As soon as they emerged into the fresh air, Fiona gasped and inhaled deeply, and Sam did the same. But they kept moving.

Jesse had led the girls over to their vehicles, which were a good distance from the raging inferno that was consuming the building. Sam and Fiona didn't stop until they reached him.

"Is he okay?" Jesse questioned, opening the backseat door of the Charger.

Sam and Fiona settled Michael into the backseat, and Fiona climbed in, pulling Michael's upper body into her lap. There was a gash on the side of his head that looked like a bullet had grazed him, but he was breathing steadily. "He's unconscious. I think that bastard shot him."

Another explosion had Jesse and Sam grabbing the car, and Sam grinned at Fiona. "Well, I don't think you have to worry about him anymore."

That was good. One less person she would have to track down, torture, and kill.

Absently she ran her hand through Michael's hair. Then she pressed her palm against the bleeding wound on his temple. The pressure stirred him, and he let out a soft groan.

"Fi…"

"Shh, I've got you, Michael." She leaned over and kissed his forehead softly.

"The girls…"

"Are safe," she assured him. "Jesse got them out. He's putting them in my car right now. We're going to reunite them with their families."

Relieved, Michael settled into her and relaxed as best as could. He was with Fiona. He was safe.

Fiona settled into the seat, her arms firmly around Michael. She could see the flames from the warehouse, and without thinking she held Michael closer. He was okay. She had him, and she would protect him or die trying.

In the life of a spy, trusting someone can prove dangerous, or even fatal. But sometimes, a spy has no choice but to trust.

In Michael's case, there was no one better that he could have placed his trust in.

The End.

A/N: Poor Michael just isn't safe around me! LMAO. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	6. No One Else

Here we are, the final chapter! This time, Michael saves Fiona. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

6) When Michael Saved Fiona

In the darkest part of the night, when no stars were visible in the sky and the moon was hidden behind clouds, that was when Fiona Glenanne felt loneliest.

When she was a young girl in her motherland, her father would take her by the hand and guide her to the window in her bedroom. Then he would point out every star in the sky, and he would tell her that no matter where she went, no matter how far she was from him, they would both be able to see those stars and she would know she was loved.

After she met and fell in love with Michael, and he left her in their bed in the middle of the night, she spent many nights looking out at those stars and wondering if he could see them, too.

She groaned softly as she stretched her sore muscles. Her injured shoulder protested, and after a moment, she opened her eyes and saw that the stars were shining brightly in the velvet sky outside of her window.

"Fi?"

That syllable, that voice… A warmth spread through her, and suddenly the pain was the last thing on her mind. His face appeared in her line of vision.

"Fiona…" Reaching out, Michael placed his hand gently against her cheek.

She reached up and covered his hand with hers. "Hey…"

"Hi." Leaning over, he pressed his lips against the side of her head.

Her eyes closed as his skin came into contact with hers. Earlier that day, a bullet that was meant for him had passed through her shoulder. She remembered the look on his face as she fell, and the sound of the shooter screaming as Michael shot him repeatedly before finishing him off with a round to the head. Everything after that was fuzzy, but she did remember being in his arms and hearing him whisper how he would never let her go, as long as she kept fighting. She had passed out after that.

Now they were back in the safety and privacy of their loft, and with the danger gone, they could let their guard down.

Still heavily medicated, Fiona leaned into Michael's hand and yawned, smiling sleepily. "You saved me."

His thumb gently stroked her cheek. "No, you saved me," he gently corrected. And when she was more aware, he would scold her for taking a bullet that was meant for him.

"We saved each other," she declared, pulling him down into the bed with her.

He resisted for a moment, but she was having none of it. So to prevent her from jostling her injured shoulder, he gently turned her onto her uninjured side. Then he snuggled up to her back, wrapping one arm firmly around her waist.

Fiona sighed contently and ran her fingertips over his arm. "Michael?"

He nuzzled her neck and slid his arm under her head, allowing her to use it as a pillow. "Yeah, Fi?"

"After you left…"

He didn't like where this was going, but he waited.

"After you left me… could you see the stars?" By this point she was barely awake, ensconced in his warmth.

"What?"

"I saw the stars…and I felt you."

He let that thought roll around in his mind as her breathing grew deep and even. And just when he was on the verge of sleep himself, he heard her whisper.

"You saved me, Michael. You saved me."

Fin.

A/N: Awww... Thanks for reading this little story, everyone! Happy reading!


End file.
